Fumu's Song
by movielover9
Summary: Remake of ep. 31 imagine if Fumu had the mike and expressed her feelings through song... better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Fumu's Song

Chibi- Kirby's best friend who loves him more than a friend just like he feels for her and always tries to keep him out of trouble and when she's not with him she is usually with Fumu who she see's as a mother figure and treats her like one and despite being the same age as Kirby she is highly mentally advanced so she can speak in almost full sentences.

The sun was slowly coming up on a normal day, well a normal day for Dreamland at least. Everyone at the time was asleep, but then "People of the town!" Dedede shouted through a megaphone in Kirby's ear that woke him and Chibi Chibi up (Poor Kirby and Chibi) that also woke up Torkori who said really annoyed "What?" "There will be a joyful announcement from King Dedede!" and drove off laughing.

(Town)

"I have an announcement for you stupid commoners! Here." Dedede said handing the megaphone to Escargon "This coming Sunday, Castle Dedede is open free to the public!" Escargon said through the megaphone. At that moment Fumu holding Chibi, Bun, Summer, Lololo, Lalala and Torkori arrived. "What did you say?" Summer said trying to catch her breath. "What do you mean, free?" Torkori asked. "Castle Dedede is the entertainment city of your dreams. His majesty is being kind enough show it to the common people!" He replied throwing tickets into the air. "Really?" a Cappy girl asked "We can go in the castle..." another girl said. "and we can play too?" a boy asked. "Anyone can enjoy the fun attractions and gourmet food." Dedede said while everyone cheered unlike Fumu, Chibi, Summer, and Lalala who didn't say anything. "What is he plotting?" Summer asked annoyed. "I've awoken to love and the spirit of generosity. Kirby-kun will get an especially warm welcome." Dedede said laughing while the girls just glared at him.

(Later that day)

"Oh my, an invitation to Castle Dedede." The mayor said. "Come to think of it, this is the first time the castle has been open to the public." Sato said as everyone nodded in agreement. "I'm taking a break from my restaurant today!" Kawasaki said. "Me too. I'll do a lot of sightseeing today!" Another said. "Chances like this come once in a hundred years." Curio said. "Kirby, come on hurry!" The children shouted while they ran to the entrance of the castle. "Papa don't you think Dedede suddenly becoming generous is strange?" Fumu asked while she brushed out Chibi's hair hoping she, the girls and the Knights who she always took into account weren't the only people who thought it was strange that Dedede was acting this way. "But his majesty..." Parm said trying to find how to say it "Maybe he turned over a new leaf..." Memu suggested. "Ugh! You two..." Summer said. "What's wrong with opening to the public?" Escargon asked with fake innocence. "Cabinet Minister Parm, today we must serve the people well." Dedede said "We've already made preparations, your majesty." He replied back as Escargon walked over to the edge and surveyed the scene below and spoke "Look at that. So many people are gathering." "Then let's open!" Dedede commanded. Then trumpets started and the drawbridge lowered and as it soon hit the ground the people rushed in. Off to the side were the Knights who watched the cappies run in. "Again, his majesty Dedede..." Sword started and thought Of course he needs to ruin the day with this. I would have rather enjoyed talking with Summer about technique. "He seems to have started his no good plot." Blade finished while he thought Damn king, if that is what he is, is taking time away from me and Lala. (His nickname for her) Meanwhile everyone was having a great time around the carnival. Rides of all types were being ridden in by young and old cappies alike. At that moment Kirby and some of the other children were watching the drag race when Fumu, Bun, Summer, Lololo and Lalala came running up to them. "Kirby! Na no da" Chibi shouted to her best friend "I can't believe you came here, Kirby!" Fumu said to him. "After everything we told you!" Summer shouted. "This is a trap of some sort!" Lalala shouted. "But girls, how could Dedede even..." Lololo started "... cause trouble in the castle?" Lalala finished for him with sarcasm. "You're being naïve brother, something's sure to..." Lalala started saying until music bean to play that interrupted her. Huge parade floats of Dedede and Escargon came into view. At that everyone started cheering it on except Fumu, Summer, Lalala, and Bun while Dedede and Escargon made complete idiots of themselves (like always) while Summer smiled and wanted to shout _Do you want me shoot you?_ While an image of that came to mind and she tried to control her laughter. "Escargon and... Dedede!" They shouted still acting like idiots (big surprise) and everyone was still cheering. "Come on everyone, let's enjoy the gourmet food and shopping!" Dedede shouted "Let's enjoy!" They shouted in response as well as the children "Let's enjoy!" There were all types of food there and so much talking and laughing. "This is paradise." Chief said in enjoyment. "It's fun for adults, too." The Mayor said while people were testing their skill at the crane by getting little stuffed toys, but some weren't having much luck like Kawasaki. "I messed up again!" He said upset "That's too bad! Let me try it!" A cappy that was standing next to him said. At that the kids ran up to them and saw it only had "It only has Dedede plushies!" one of them said, and then went to another. "This even has Escargon." Another pointed out. "Those are creepy." A little girl said removing her gaze from them. "No, there's everyone else!" Lololo pointed out. "It even has Fumu, Chibi, and Summer!" They pointed out while the girls were about to chuck the machine over the castle wall. "That's awful!" Fumu said really annoyed. "They didn't get my permission!" Summer said half joking and half annoyed. "Oh it's fine." Bun said, not at all caring. "Hey, since we came here, let's go on a ride!" Lololo said excited. "We should ride the teacups!" one of the girls said. Though the four had doubts, they agreed.

(Control room)

While unnoticed Dedede was in a control room and said to Escargon "This is money well spent!" As the children got in to the teacups Escargon laughed "Let's get started." At that moment the ride started to pick up speed. "I'm getting dizzy..." Bun said feeling sick and then the children flew off the ride, and onto the roller coaster which went so fast Fumu's hair accessories flew out of her hair while the ride kept twisting and turning and Dedede kept laughing in the control room at their misfortune. "They're gasping in fear!" He said pointing and laughing at the screen. Soon a dive caused them to fly off and land through a window. The cappy children, Lololo, Bun and Kirby were lucky, unlike Fumu, Chibi, Summer and Lalala who hit the glass first and were bleeding, a lot. "Fumu, where are we?" One of them asked "Um... Well..." She started as she removed a shard of glass from her leg but to be honest, she had no clue. "You live in the castle and you don't know where we are?" Another said worried. Then a screen lit up with Dedede who was laughing and Escargon standing behind him. "How nice of you to come." Dedede said grinning evilly. "Dedede!" Bun said angry "What are you plotting?" Fumu shouted holding her stomach as the cuts bled through her dress while Dedede still stood there laughing. "This is the entrance to some good, clean fun. "Good clean fun?" Summer said full of suspicion and trying to stop the flow of blood from her head as Escargon came forward "DedeVegas's most popular attraction, the Haunted Chateau!" "What do you mean?" Lalala questioned as blood was dripping through her fingers and down her neck staining her shirt. "In other words, a haunted house." "Haunted?" Chibi shouted removing a shard as tears spilled silently down her cheeks while Kirby turned to the side and saw the ride and a watermelon. He poyed over to it and jumped on top of it, only for it to pop to his surprise. "Kirby, what are you doing?" Bun questioned running over to him. Pretty soon the ride started up and the others ran to it. "Okay, there's no choice but to go!" as the ride picked up speed. "Wait up!" Fumu called to them and jumped into the seat behind Kirby as Chibi was pulled in next to her, Lololo and Lalala behind them with Summer and the cappy children behind them. "Let's get off this thing!" Summer shouted. "But it's dark." Bun said. "It's getting faster too!" Lalala said as the wind whipped against her damaged body as well as the other three. Soon after they were going to fast and then heard a splash. When they came to a stop they looked around the room which was covered in skulls and what looked like blood. "At any rate... That Dedede has terrible taste." Fumu said as she swallowed tasting blood. They all then heard a crash and a heavy stone figure of Dedede began to move. "What?" Summer said, eyes widening. They all quickly jumped out of the boat and ran down a passage next to them.

(Control room)

Dedede was laughing and watching the kids run for their lives. "Get killed by the special Mecha Majesty Dedede statues!" Escargon said watching with Dedede but was cut short when the cameras went fuzzy. "Th-this is..." Escargon started to say but was cut short by Dedede. "Escargon! I can't see the crucial moment like this!" Dedede said grabbing him by the shirt. "Switch to the other circuits quickly! Hurry!" He shouted while being chocked.

(With the kids)

"It was like you said after all, guys!" Bun shouted running down the hall and shouted "Kirby, act like a soldier and fight!" "Inhale it!" Summer shouted. Kirby was about to but got thrown backwards when the Dedede statue landed and split the floor. Kirby was thrown back and into the room the others ran into and Fumu ran to him to see if he was alright. "Watch out, guys!" Bun shouted as the stone came through the dust and ruble, picked up a rock and was about to drop it when it split into two right on top of it. Meta Knight landed in front of them and helped Fumu up. "This is his Majesty's trap!" "We know!" The three girls replied back "Then why is Kirby here?" "We gave him a harsh warning. Na no da." Chibi said "But more importantly, Dedede's going to find out you're doing this." Bun pointed out. "There's no need to worry." Meta Knight replied as Sword and Blade landed on either side of him. "We've finished." Blade said to Meta Knight "The cameras can't be used for now." Sword said then turned to the children noticing the girl's injury's "What happened to you four?" He asked shocked. The others turned to Fumu, Summer and Lalala and finally noticed how they looked. "The glass from where we landed." Fumu said turning away from everyone for she was the worst. She had cuts and scratches everywhere and her clothes didn't look good either. They were shredded beyond repair and you could see a lot of skin but it still covered just enough. If the Knight's didn't have control over their emotions they would have gone to Dedede and murdered him for doing that to the girls though Meta Knight's eyes did turn red because of how Fumu looked but he hid that. What the girls hadn't known was that there was thick shard of glass slowly but surely, cutting into them.

(Control room)

"Hurry and fix it!" Dedede said impatiently while the waddle-dee's fixed the computers. "Right away sir!" Escargon rushed.

(Somewhere more exciting)

Chibi went over to Fumu but she pulled away from her, which worried them because she was like a mother. Then the stone figure got up and was about to land on them. "Sword, Blade." Meta Knight said as they took out their swords and held the stone in place and Meta Knight sliced it in half. "Awesome!" Bun said in amazement "Well done." Fumu said hiding a smile as Meta Knight smirked under his mask. "It's too soon to feel at ease. His Majesty is certain to get a demon beast." Meta Knight warned them "Go warn everyone from the village immediately!" He said just as more stone Dedede's came through. "Hurry, Fumu!" Meta Knight said to her. She nodded and ran with the children. "Sword, Blade, don't hold back." And they started their match with them.

(Control room)

"Have you fixed it yet?" Dedede said angry that he was missing the action. "We can see it now! Just look forward to it..." Escargon said nervously as the screens came through. Dedede ran over to see the action "There it is!" He said hoping to see the children and Kirby defeated but his hopes and dreams of that were crushed when he saw "The Great King statues bit the dust..." Dedede said in shock (How are you shocked?) "This wasn't supposed to..." Escargon said in shock (How are you shocked again?) "Damnit!" Dedede shouted in anger "I'll just have to get a new demon beast!" He growled and went to his thrown and started it up as Escargon jumped on just in time and went up to the thrown room. When he got there he started up the delivery system and was met by Customer Service who said as usual "Welcome to Holy Nightmare Co. Demon..." but Dedede cut him off by saying "Give me a cheap but strong demon beast immediately." Dedede ordered. "Please pay your unpaid bills before that." he replied showing how much he owed. "I'm a customer!" He shouted in protest "So I'm God." He finished simply while C.S. groaned and sent a demon over. "The Microphone Demon Beast, Walky." "Walky?" Dedede asked. "What sort of technique does this use?" He questioned. "When you use Walky, your voice will be louder, of course." "Huh?" Dedede asked in his dumbest voice possible. "So in other words, you should throw a karaoke party." "K-karaoke?" "What are you thinking?" Escargon asked, suspicious of what his plan was. "Have Kirby sing using Walky." He said simply "Instead of a stage, have him stand on top of the transporter." "And so Kirby can sing better this way?" Escargon asked and started to sing "You ain't nothin' but a hound dog..." but then disappeared from sight. Where'd he go? Dedede thought but before he could ponder this further he heard "Hold it, what's going on?" and Dedede looked up to the screen and saw Escargon at Holy Nightmare. "This way, as soon as he gets on the stand he'll be transferred to this side." C.S said coming into view and Dedede finally understood. "Let's Karaoke!" He said in excitement.

(With the children)

At any rate, this place is full of dangerous traps. Right?" Bun said turning to Summer. "Dedede was using you all in order to attack Kirby." Summer said to them. "So that's how it is." Chief said and the mayor agreed with him. "I thought it was rather strange." "How frightening. Let's all go back to the village." Sato said "I don't see why not." Another agreed. "There aren't any great attractions here anyway." Someone said while everyone spoke to each other in agreement as the children smiled to each other as well as Fumu who hid behind them, not wanting anyone to see her like that. "Just a moment, please!" Escargon's voice rang out. Everyone turned to see him standing and holding the megaphone. "Commoners, his Majesty is giving out special authorization. "His Majesty is..." Sato started "Giving special authorization?" the Mayor finished. "Yeah! There will be a grand Karaoke Party this evening in his Majesty's throne room!" Escargon shouted. "Karaoke... Party?" Fumu whispered while Lalala said it out loud "Karaoke?" "Party?" Bun asked. "Karaoke in his Majesty's throne room?" One of them said. "This is the final main event! And for the winner... The prize is 9 million Deden!" Escargon said pulling a rope next to him to reveal a huge paycheck. At that everyone gasped in amazement. "I have confidence in my voice!" Chief shouted as Kawasaki shouted "I can sing, I can sing!" "Hold on, everyone!" Summer and Lalala shouted in unison. "As well as... A year's supply of watermelons!" Escargon shouted which caught Kirby's attention. "Which reminds me, this guy loves watermelons..." Bun said remembering. "Come on everyone, it's in his Majesty's throne room!" And at that, everyone ran to the throne room to be able to be the first to sing. Everyone arrived and saw Dedede standing on the stage (transporter) picked up the microphone and said "Come on if you're confident in your singing!" Then the screen descended on the scene with C.S. dancing "The winner will be given real money, and watermelons!" He said stepping aside to show them. "Watermelon! Watermelon!" Kirby said in his adorable little baby-pitch voice. "Kirby, don't!" Summer shouted grabbing hold of her baby brother while unnoticed; Fumu slipped in by the side and went to the shadows. (Awwww... so much like Meta Knight) "Please let me sing first!" The Mayor shouted running to the micro-phone. "First I'll sing... Y.W.C.A..." He started but was pushed off by Chief who said "You're wrong from the start, you fraud." He picked up the micro-phone and started singing but was interrupted by his wife who said "That's miserable!" and she started singing until Kawasaki grabbed it from her. "Give it to me!" (Sheesh, rude much?) And started to sing but was interrupted as well by Curio, until "You're all withdrawing!" It was Parm "Parm-san..." Kawasaki said. "Dear!" Memu said and then "Papa!" Bun said in shock as well. "Stop, this is embarrassing!" Fumu whispered from her hiding spot. "A little embarrassment is worth 9 million deden." He replied "And a year's supply of watermelons!" Dedede said. Kirby ran for it again but was restrained by Summer again. When Parm was singing it was bad and what was worse, everyone in the galaxy heard but then he stopped and said "That's no good... Then, "My Way'." He said but everyone was shouting protest. The preparations are complete. Come on Kirby, sing. Dedede thought. "Kirby..." Fumu whispered, still hiding. "Fumu, this is a trap." A voice behind her spoke. "That person is with the Holy Nightmare Corporation. And this stage must be the transporter for his Majesty's delivery system." "What does this mean?" She asked, fearful of the answer. "If Kirby stands there, he will immediately be transferred to Nightmare." While everyone was fighting for the micro-phone it was then knocked out and went straight to Fumu who caught it in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

No! No, no, no, no, no! This is my worst nightmare! This can't happen! Unfortunately Summer had an idea. "Hey Fumu! Why don't _you_ sing?" She shouted while blood flew and dripped from her mouth. "I won't!" She replied while her face went redder with help from the blood. "Yeah, why don't you?" Some cappies agreed. "She won't because she's a chicken!" Dedede shouted. At that Fumu couldn't take it and snapped. "Take that back!" "Why should I?" "Because at least I can do something unlike you, you lazy, jack-ass, son of a bitch bastard!" She shrieked. Now that shocked everyone, she was violent, a smart mouth but she never ever, **ever** swore in her life. "Yeah, keep it!" Lalala shouted who was an unlikely person to say that. "Oh jeez people I swore big deal. So you know what, fine!" and got up on the stage. She hated everyone staring at her and mainly her injuries and she was wondering what song she would sing, when it hit her. Before she started she took out her Mp3 player and broadcaster and hooked them up and got the song. She looked up and smirked. "Now this is of course is for me, Summer, Chibi and Lalala's feeling's for four people." and sang:

_I sense there's something in the wind._

_That feels like tragedy's at hand._

_And though I'd like to stand by him,_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have._

It was so entrancing that everyone stopped dead, in their tracks and watched her sing, even Kirby and everyone at Holy Nightmare. Meta Knight was in shock. She sings amazing for someone her age. He thought and kept starring at her as she sang.

_The worst is just around the bend._

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see, how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be._

Her voice right then and there was being broadcasted all over the universe, and everyone they met (and will meet) heard her and her angel voice. Meta Knight wondered who though that she was singing about.

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

Could it be Kirby? No, it doesn't sound like it. He couldn't stop thinking about it but what he didn't notice was Summer looking at him and rolling her eyes at him because he couldn't figure it out.

_Try as I may it doesn't last_

_And will we ever_

_End up together?_

_Ohhh. (Instrumental)_

She then put the micro-phone down and danced to the song and moved with grace and passion as she was pouring her heart and soul into it. While she danced, Summer walked up to Meta Knight "Don't you love her?" she whispered. "Yes..." He whispered back. "Why don't you tell her?" "She's too young." "How do you know she doesn't love you back?" "How can she?" "I know she loves you and always will. No matter what." Summer whispered, but what was stuck in his mind was: I now she loves you.

_And will we ever, _

_End up together?_

_No, I think not_

_It's never to become_

Does she actually love me? Meta Knight thought and was answered when she looked right at him and tears rolled down her cheeks.

_For I am not_

_The one._

When she finished she smirked and said "Whose next?" and threw it in the air and Kirby went for it. "Look out!" Parm shouted moving out of the way, as well as everyone else. "He's inhaling!" Chief shouted. Everyone ducked for cover as Summer went up to Fumu and shouted "Are you insane?" "Wait and see what happens." Fumu spoke calmly who was crying tears of blood as Chibi ran to her and walked back to the shadows. "Don't let go! You can't let go!" Escargon shouted holding on to Dedede as the wind whipped around them as Kirby inhaled Walky. When he did they hadn't ever seen anything like this transformation. It was Kirby with a head-set and a micro-phone in his hand and everyone stared at this new transformation. "That's..." Dedede wondered as he continued to stare at Kirby. "Sir Meta Knight, what technique is Kirby going to use?" Fumu asked but had a knowing smile as though she knew what he was. "It isn't like I know everything about him. If I'm not mistaken, that's Mike Kirby." He replied finding his voice again and when Meta Knight said that Sword realized and became nervous as well as Blade. "Kirby is..." Sword started "...going to sing!" Blade finished as Kirby began to sing/poyo while C.S shouted "Now! Commence transfer!" and hit a button on the control panel. It was **BAD!** No one could stand the singing and everyone covered their ears just as Kirby disappeared. "I've gotten rid of Kirby at last!" Dedede shouted dancing. Next thing is Kirby's at Holy Nightmare surrounded by demon beasts but he pays no attention and continues to sing destroying their ears as well. He also got rid of a few more demon beasts and didn't even try. "Such a terrible voice! Please stop! I'm about to die!" C.S. shouted reaching for a button "I'm sending him back..." and Kirby was transferred back to the throne room. All around the throne room was falling to pieces and making people drop to their knees. "It's ear-shattering!" Dedede said rolling on the floor in pain. "This is Karaoke Hell..." Escargon screamed. Fumu couldn't take any more bleeding from her ear's which was literal. "Kirby, please!" she shouted but was thrown back by the force of the singing and was caught by Meta Knight and blushed at the contact as well as Meta Knight. Unfortunately the moment didn't last long when the floor gave way and everyone went right through. "This is a special attack. The one that destroys everything, friend or foe without distinction- Mike Kirby." Meta Knight said falling through the air. "It's too late for that now." Fumu sighed and groaning from the air that whipped against her damaged body and was coming close to the ground. "Ahhhhh." She screamed and shut her eyes but was surprised when she was met by a pair of arms around her body. She opened her eyes to see Meta Knight holding her so close to him and land perfectly on the ground. "Are you girls alright?" Meta Knight asked concerned. "No." she gasped as the glass cut in farther into the girls and wounds from their bodies opened up even farther. Fumu's vision was growing blurry. "Meta Knight..." She whispered barely audible and blacked out.

(Hospital)

"Will they be alright?" Memu asked with red swollen eyes while Parm closely resembled her distraught appearance. "They needed surgery but they'll be alright." At that Memu sank down into a chair and was breathing easy once more. At the moment the girls were in separate rooms each with their saviors.

(Kirby & Chibi)

"Chibi?" Kirby questioned unsure and holding onto her hand. "W-wake u-up." Then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. What he didn't realize was she woke up just then and heard him say "I love you." She was in utter shock when he spoke those words. "K-Kirby." She murmured he looked up and his eyes went wide. "Chibi! Poyo, poyo!" (Sorry, sorry) But instead of rejection which he anticipated she pulled him close to her and made sure he was looking her right in her eyes. "I love you too." At that moment what came next delighted and surprised them both. They kissed, the kind filled with passion, love, and promise.

(Blade & Lalala)

At the moment Blade had taken his helmet off which showed his dark green eyes staring at the slowly breathing figure in bed. At the moment her lids were closed over her vibrant hot pink eyes and her hair covering her face. He went over to brush her hair out of her face. He slowly felt the urge to kiss her, he tried to repress it but it kept coming back stronger than before. Finally he built up his courage and gently pressed his lips against hers. Smooth lips were suddenly felt kissing him back. At first he was confused but then opened his eyes to see that she was kissing back and was so shocked that he broke contact. But when he did she looked at him and smiled. Her voice was soft and no more than a whisper but still heard her say "I love you." He sat still for a moment but smiled back and leaned in for another kiss.

(Sword & Summer)

Like Blade Sword had his helmet off too. He had blue green hair that hung to the left side of his face and had a worried expression on his face. He waited for her to wake up probably swearing her head off. But it was more of hope since she wasn't even having her normal personality in sleep. "Argh my head has been murdered." He whipped his head up at the sound of her voice. Her eyes searched the room and found Sword without his helmet and showed at first shocked expression but a smile soon graced her lips. "How are ya?" She asked out of breath. "I'm ok, you?" "I've been better." She motioned for him to come over and sit which he did a millisecond after the motion. "Hmmm, you should keep the helmet off more often cuz you look hot." Then she realized what she said and her hair took on the deepest shade of purple that could ever be. He looked a little surprised but smiled. "You think I'm hot." She just that there in shock. Soon an idea formed in his head. "Well, this is how I think of you." Then grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers. She sat still but then kissed back. He then pulled back at the feel. She just smiled and he then returned it and both leaned in for another kiss.

(Meta Knight & Fumu)

Meta Knight watched the young girl sleep as he sat on the edge of her bed and could see the pain in her own face. Soon she started to toss and turn. He suddenly got up and wished to do something for her. He then started to gently stroke her face which seemed to calm her down. Her eyes then started to open while he continued to stroke her face her voice then snapped him out of his trance. "Hey." He looked up into her face and saw she was awake. "Hello, are you feeling alright?" He asked worried. "Yes but I was afraid I would die." "You weren't the only one on that." Suddenly Meta Knight remembered what she sang and asked "Who was the song about." Soon the smile disappeared from her face and replaced with a sad expression. "Don't be mad when I tell you. Please." "Why would I be mad?" He asked confused "It was my feelings for you Meta Knight. I love you." She whispered and looked away and started to cry. He looked shocked but then silently took off his helmet and brought his hand to her face so she would look at him. "You were wrong." And both kissed passionately. They both pulled back with shocked expressions but smiled and said in unison "I love you." Then they leaned in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
